106ab: Romancing the Tim
by Dither
Summary: Tak and Filthy-Juice Sucker Tim have Zim in their clutches ... is this the end? Completed Episode.
1. Scene 1

Episode 106 a/b: Romancing the Tim  
  
Written by Dither  
  
Scene 1  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Opening Credits Roll  
  
Title: Romancing the Tim  
  
Camera follows a small Voot as it flies to the Massive and docks. Camera pans up the side of the Massive, until it reaches a window. Camera pushes in through the window, and we see Purple and Red  
  
Red: I can't believe he called us for that.  
  
Purple: This is horrible.  
  
Red: When we sent him to Earth, he was supposed to die. He didn't. When we sent him the malfunctioning SIRS, he was supposed to die. He didn't.  
  
Purple: Poor, poor Invader Tenn ...  
  
Red: We sent him to Hobo 13. He was supposed to DIE!  
  
Purple: He got everyone ELSE killed!  
  
Red: We haven't had anyone with such a willingness to ... not ... die. EVER.  
  
Purple: Well, there was that one ...  
  
Red: No, she wasn't as bad.  
  
Purple: Well, there was that other ...  
  
Red: No, he got eaten eventually.  
  
Purple: purses lips and thinks hard Y'know, ... you're RIGHT! Zim IS the worst.  
  
Red: We can't banish him. We can't kill him. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!  
  
Purple: TRY HARDER!  
  
Red: Actually, ... that's not a bad thought. Zim IS a danger so long as he's alive ...  
  
Purple picks up a bag of chips and starts munching  
  
Red: We haven't been taking this matter seriously enough. We need Zim GONE!  
  
Purple: mouth full Mmm-yeah! chokes Hah hack yeah.  
  
Red: The question is, who're we going to get to do it.  
  
Purple: Mmmr, good question. MMMmmm. munch Mmmmmm.  
  
Red: subconsciously grabs some chips out of Purple's bag and munches Who ...  
  
Purple: Hey! Get yer MMMmmm munch own!  
  
Red looks at Purple, then grabs the chips and munches  
  
Purple: Hey! Gimme those back!  
  
Red pulls another bag out of a recess of his uniform and tosses them to Purple  
  
Purple: catches bag and opens Well, these better be just as good ... munch munch Okay, you got lucky ...  
  
Red and Purple stand and stare in silence for several moments, only the sounds of their chewing can be heard  
  
Red: startling Purple I've GOT it! That a ... Tim fellow!  
  
Purple: AH! The one that tried to kill us?  
  
Red: Yeah ... him.  
  
Pause  
  
Purple: ... what about him?  
  
Red: smacks Purple We can hire him to kill Zim!  
  
Purple thinks about this, chewing slowly  
  
Purple: Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhh ... okay! How much could one little assassination be?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Transmission between Tallest and Filthy Juice-Sucker Tim  
  
Filthy Juice-Sucker Tim: I'll do it.  
  
Purple: Really? That's fantas-  
  
Red shoves him out of the way  
  
Red: How much is this going to cost the empire, exactly?  
  
FJST: I ask for nothing more than the honor of destroying the Irken who slaughtered my master.  
  
Red: Oh, I see, excellent. Well, he's on earth, you can, uh, go and, er, ... get him now.  
  
FJST: As it is commanded, so shall-  
  
Transmission appears fuzzy, as another cuts in. The Irken appears fuzzy, but after several moments, Tak appears  
  
Tak: Through static My -zzzergt- lest! You gave Zim -bbbbbbbbzrrt- me to destroy!  
  
Purple (OS): You took too long Tak. Zim is irritating NOW.  
  
Red: Yeah, you had your chance. Now, we're trying someone else.  
  
Tak: Static But -bzzzzrp- ission. You GAVE m -zzzzzrrrrb- is mission!  
  
Red: You can have earth for whatever ... you were going to do ... before.  
  
Tak: Static But -zzzzzrt- venge! What abou -zzzzzzrrrbbb- ainst Zim?  
  
Red: We don't -  
  
FJST: Tallests, if I may.  
  
Purple (OS): Whadda'you want? You get to kill Zim!  
  
FJST: Yes, but I have fought Zim before. He is very strong. If this, ... Tak has qualms with Zim as well, I propose we seek him together.  
  
Red and Purple consider this  
  
Purple (OS): I don't li-  
  
Red socks Purple OS  
  
Red: Agreed. Tim? You'll have to swing by the Ginormous and pick up Tak. She's there working off the Reclaiming fee.  
  
FJST: Understood, Tallest Red. Tim, out.  
  
Tak: Static Who WAS th -zzzzzzrt- ? I didn't -  
  
Red: Either you work with Filthy Juice-Sucker Tim, or you don't get a shot at Zim at all.  
  
Tak: Static My -zzzzzaaaaart- !  
  
Red: Transmission, ended.  
  
Transmission cuts from Tak's view. She stands at a console in the back of a smoke-filled room  
  
Tak: Curse them! They gave Zim to ME! MEEE! He ruined MY life!  
  
Tak turns around and shuffles towards the bar where she's been working, trying to pay off her Reclaiming fee  
  
Camera pans around the room. Bizarre-looking aliens sit amongst Irkens in the dark setting. Strategically placed around the bar are several buckets of dry ice, and in one corner, a dilapidated-looking fog machine  
  
The camera returns to Tak, who sits at the bar and waves to a very wide Irken, who isn't much taller than the counter  
  
Tak: Jezo, a drink; anything with bubbles. And some dihydrogen oxide.  
  
Jezo: grunting You look blue Tak, and that's not meant as a compliment.  
  
Jezo slides a glass a water towards her  
  
Jezo: You know that stuff'll kill you, right?  
  
Tak: Mm-hmm. downs the glass of water Gah! How pure is this?  
  
Jezo: You may be flying soon, it's only 20 percent.  
  
Tak: Thanks Jezo, you're the best. Once I get rid of Zim and become a full Invader, I'll have to have you transferred to me.  
  
Jezo: Hey! You're forgetting your place here! You work for me!  
  
Tak: I'm leaving with some Filthy Tim to kill the Irken joke spitting the name Zim.  
  
Jezo: Who says?  
  
Tak: The Tallest.  
  
Jezo pales  
  
Jezo: Jeez! Okay! Sorry I asked. Okay, if the Tallest are sending you, you're free to go. But I'll want the rest of the Reclaiming fee for finding your sorry carcass floating dead in space.  
  
Tak: It's bad enough I had to scrap Mimi for munnies, AND my pod. a pause How much do I still owe?  
  
Jezo: Twelve thousand.  
  
Tak cringed  
  
Tak: Don't make me reconsider my comment before. C'mon, haven't I worked hard?  
  
Jezo considers a moment  
  
Jezo: Ten thousand. Nice round number. Now don't go out and die. I would be very disappointed.  
  
Tak: smiling All right Jezo. See you around sometime.  
  
Tak leaves the bar, and the camera pans by a sign reading "Indigo Rain"  
  
Camera follows Tak down corridors to the docking bay, where she waits for Filthy Juice-Sucker Tim  
  
Fade Out  
  
End of Scene 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I like Tak. I like Tim. And Tallest Red and Purple. They were all in this scene. I like. ^.^ 


	2. Scene 2

Episode 106a/b: Romancing the Tim  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: Almost no one reviewed the last scene, and I was sad. This is a fic I was really looking forward to writing. Well, I'll tweak the summary. Maybe it's the title that is keeping people away?  
  
On the Scary Monkey website, I found out the names of all the members of Ms. Bitters' klass, so you'll see in my fics, that I'll start naming names and telling what individuals are doing. ^.^  
  
Scene 2  
  
Fade In  
  
Scene opens on a horror-struck klass. Some students are holding hands over their mouths, and most of them are shades of green rivaling Zim. Some are collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Dib is not in the classroom. Neither is Zim  
  
Ms. Bitters: . and that, children, is how he came to be known as Santa Claus.  
  
Chunk collapses. William starts squealing and runs through a wall  
  
Ms. Bitters pushes a button on her uber-phone  
  
Ms. Bitters: We've got a squealy one on the loose.  
  
Seconds later, giant guards smash through the wall, bearing William. Ms. Bitters points at his chair and one of the guards hurls him at it. He is still squealing  
  
Dib walks in just in time to dodge the guards as they make their way back out. He wipes his mouth off and sits down  
  
Dib: What'd I miss?  
  
Ms. Bitters: glares at Dib You hideous child. to klass Because Dib was not in the room at the time of the lecture, I will have to give it again.  
  
A number of the students leap from their seats. Some pummel Dib, others run out into the hall. Others leap out the windows to their Doom  
  
Dib: being pummeled What? What'd I do?  
  
Fades out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fades in on Zim in Base. Zim is sitting at a console, consulting different human foods  
  
Zim squints at them, making loud thinking noises  
  
Zim: Leaping up out of the chair WHY!?! It's not a pea! It's not a nut! WHY IS IT A PEANUT!  
  
GIR falls onto the floor from the ceiling  
  
Zim grabs GIR by the head and shakes him  
  
Zim: WHY GIR?! Why? These humans! They ... they taunt me!  
  
GIR squeals, then grabs Zim's head and squeezes it  
  
Zim: RRRRRRRR! USELESS!  
  
Zim throws GIR across the room  
  
GIR: Weeeeeeeeeeee woooooooooooooooo!  
  
Zim is panting. He is filled with UNQUENCHABLE ANGER  
  
Zim: Human-stink ... so ... RRRRRRR ... STUPID!  
  
Zim grabs the sides of his head and shakes it back and forth violently  
  
Zim: RRRR-RRRRrrrr-RRRRRRrrrRRR-RRRrrrrRRRrrr-rrrrRRRR! swinging head around  
  
GIR watches, dumbfounded  
  
GIR: Master? Are you sick?  
  
Zim begins smacking his head against a keyboard  
  
Zim: So. Stupid. Earthans. So. Stupid. Tall. Stupid. In between successive hits  
  
Base: Um ... Sir ...  
  
Zim continues banging his head  
  
Base: SIR!  
  
Banging continues  
  
Robotic arms extend and grab Zim's head before he can hit the console with it again  
  
Base: Sir, please ... stop.  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
Base: Stop hitting yourself.  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
Base: Stop-  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
Base: You're getting your ... skin ... matter all over my console.  
  
Zim: Your console, eh?  
  
Base: Yes, my ...  
  
Zim: YOUR console, ...  
  
Base: Yea-  
  
Zim: Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh?  
  
Zim continues, being progressively more annoying  
  
Base: AAAAAAHHHHRGH!! Circuits! Overloading!  
  
The lights go out in the Base  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fades in on docking bay. Tak is looking around at the ships entering and leaving the bay  
  
A voice from behind her startles her. It is Jezo  
  
Jezo: Hey, Tak.  
  
Tak: What? You spill something and need my help?  
  
Jezo: Hilarious.  
  
Jezo rummages in his ID Pak, which, oddly enough, is on his chest, instead of his back. He pulls out an odd, lumping bundle, wrapped in a greasy cloth  
  
Jezo: He- ... he looks like he has some misgivings here. This is for you. Think of it as ... a bonus.  
  
Tak accepts the bundle with a look of apprehension  
  
Tak: Thank you, ... I think.  
  
Jezo: Anyway ... don't open it until I'm gone. I don't want to explain it.  
  
Jezo turns his back and waves a hand carelessly as he trudges away. He stops, looks back at Tak, then resumes walking back to his unattended bar  
  
Tak: Looking at the package suspiciously This better not explode...  
  
Tak unwraps the greasy bundle to find a mass of wires and metal plates. The remains of a SIR unit. A very familiar SIR unit  
  
Tak: Amazed, prodding a bit with a gloved claw Mimi? Is that you?  
  
A light flickers on, and a warped computer voice is faintly heard  
  
Mimi: Mimi, reporting for duty.  
  
Tak holds the dissembled bits of her former SIR unit to her chest and looks out into space from the dock. Camera follows her gaze, and pushes out of the dock, past a number of speeding craft, before settling on a view of the large fleet  
  
The massive cannot be seen, but plenty of other gigantic ships are visible, all orbiting a bright, blinking, city-covered planet  
  
Fade out  
  
End of Scene 2  
  
A/N: I just found out that the concept for Bolognius Maximus was based on The Fly. I can't believe I didn't figure that out before.  
  
Anyway, that's one more reason not to feel bad for making EVERY OTHER fic a parody of a movie or movie concept. 


	3. Scene 3

Episode 106a/b: Romancing the Tim  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: I'm having a hard time getting Tak into character :( since she was only ever IN one episode, it's hard to think/write her. I've tried to make her all bitter, but softer in the heart somewhat after being rescued from drifting in space and taken in. I still don't have the hang of it though.  
  
Scene 3  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Tak is sitting at a table, tinkering with Mimi. Filthy Juice-Sucker Tim is wandering when he recognizes her. He walks up to her, but she ignores him  
  
FJST: Problem with your SIR?  
  
Tak looks up, irritated  
  
Tak: Problems? No, no problems.  
  
Tak returns to her tinkering. A couple sparks fly, and a thin trail of smoke rises off of a circuit board. Tak tosses the thing across the table, furious. FJST is still standing next to her  
  
Tak, growing more frustrated, turns on FJST  
  
Tak: Can I help you with something?  
  
FJST: Yes. I believe you can. Tak, is it?  
  
Tak: Yeah?  
  
They stare at each other for several moments  
  
FJST: After a pause I'm Filthy Juice-Sucker Tim.  
  
Tak: Oh! It's about time!  
  
Tak grabs up all of Mimi's bits and shovels them into a plastic bag, and slings it over her shoulder  
  
FJST: Sweeping an arm Shall we?  
  
Stares at FJST  
  
Tak: After another pause I don't know where your ship is.  
  
FJST shakes his head and starts walking in the direction of his transport, Tak following him  
  
FJST: Over his shoulder You know, I'm the most feared assassin in the galaxy.  
  
Tak: Icily Fascinating.  
  
FJST: I nearly took out you Almighty Tallest.  
  
Tak: Sarcastically Really? The Tallest?  
  
FJST: But Zim stepped in, and defeated me in single combat.  
  
Tak stops in her tracks  
  
Tak: You fought Zim HAND-TO-HAND?  
  
FJST stops  
  
FJST: Yes.  
  
Tak raises an eyebrow at him, regarding him as possibly one of the stupidest creatures in existence  
  
Somehow, her expression softens, and she walks alongside FJST  
  
Tak: After a moment Actually, why don't you tell me about that?  
  
Tak walks up to FJST and as they begin walking again, she walks alongside him, and FJST tells her about the duel, making wide gestures and Tak nods  
  
Fade out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade In  
  
Dib and Zim are walking home together, arguing  
  
Zim: . but if I did THAT, I wouldn't have enough power to make it back to this horrible rock of . dirt.  
  
Dib: Rolling his eyes That was the whole IDEA Zim. You'd go away and . not . come . back.  
  
Zim pauses in mid-step  
  
Zim: Flailing limbs But how would that HELP me become LORD OF ALL HUMANS?!  
  
Dib: Sighing heavily It was SARCASM Zim! I was saying one thing when I really meant the opposite.  
  
Zim considers this for a moment  
  
Zim: But that's STUPID! You imply that you DO NOT want Zim to rule all humans!  
  
Dib: I DON'T!  
  
ZIm: Eh?  
  
Dib: I don't WANT you to rule all humans!  
  
Zim: Perplexed Why not?  
  
Dib: . ermm . BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ALIEN!  
  
Zim: . so?  
  
Dib: You would force the entire race to become your mindless slaves!  
  
Zim: Considering Dib critically Would it really be SO different?  
  
Dib opens his mouth to say something, but stops. He raises a hand to make a point, and opens his mouth again, but stops. He breathes deeply, and opens his mouth, but stops  
  
Zim: Why do you mock fish-speak? Make human-noise!  
  
Dib: Muttering It would just be wrong.  
  
Zim: You want me to wear a what?  
  
Dib: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Zim: Just now . you said something.  
  
Dib: No.  
  
Zim and Dib stare in opposite directions, the conversation dead  
  
(A/N: The following is the 2 talking simultaneously. Try and imagine in your big heads)  
  
Dib & Zim: Soooo.  
  
Dib & Zim: What?  
  
Dib & Zim: I wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Dib & Zim: Yes you were!  
  
Dib & Zim: Nuh-uh!  
  
Dib & Zim: Were to!  
  
Dib & Zim: Fine.  
  
They stop talking and look stupid again  
  
Dib & Zim: I.  
  
Dib & Zim: You.  
  
Dib & Zim: Stop it!  
  
Dib & Zim: You first!  
  
They stop talking again  
  
Dib & Zim: I'm going home/to my Base.  
  
Pointing at each other  
  
Dib & Zim: Hah! You said something different!  
  
Dib & Zim: Ah! Quit it!  
  
Gaz is walking by, finally catching up to Dib and Zim  
  
Gaz: Glaring Are you to talking again? I thought I told you to stop breathing.  
  
Dib & Zim: He's saying everything I'm saying!  
  
Gaz: Psh. Losers.  
  
Gaz pushes past them, shoving Dib into a wall and Zim into a sign post  
  
Dib & Zim: Ow! My organs.  
  
Fade Out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade transition goes from black, to space, as FJST's ominous-looking space craft flies by  
  
Camera pans around the ship, sleek and red, and very sharp-looking with pointy spikes jutting off the back and sides. Kind of like a porcupine fish  
  
Camera pushes through a view port and Tak is exploring the ship, Mimi in its bag, its head barely poking out the top  
  
Tak: Such a marvelous ship. Tak runs a hand along a bulkhead .isn't it Mimi?  
  
Mimi agrees with the SIR equivalent of a grunt  
  
Mimi squeals at Tak  
  
Tak: I'll finish fixing you soon Mimi, I just want to get used to the ship.  
  
Tak sets Mimi down on a table that pushes itself out of the wall  
  
Tak: You know, Tim said I could stay onboard and help him if we succeed in destroying Zim. He pretends to be tough, but he's like Jezo.  
  
Mimi makes a rude-sounding electronic noise  
  
Tak: Oh COME ONE! He was stupid enough to try and fight Zim HAND-to-HAND!  
  
Mimi blinks loudly  
  
Tak: .with one of those . sword thingies.  
  
Mimi blinks again  
  
Tak: And he wears those strange . robe . things. And that hat!  
  
Tak sits down and Mimi rolls off the table  
  
Tak: Grrrrrr. Tak scoops Mimi up off the ground and sets it back on the table. I'll make you better than you were before, I swear.  
  
Tak puts her hand on her chin and stares into space  
  
Fade Out  
  
End of Scene 3  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that I took so long to finish the third scene. It's been bouncing back and forth between my computer at home and various computers at Skool, and for a long time, sat withv only the first few lines, collecting dust. Well, now it's up! Yay! 


	4. Scene 4

Episode 106 a/b: Romancing the Tim  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: Notice: This scene has been modified to fit your computer screen. It contains graphic juice-violence and taquito-thieving squirrels. Reader's discretion is advised. ... also contains some drama Cringes  
  
Scene 4  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Title: 2 Weeks Later  
  
Zim is walking down the sidewalk, humming the Invader Zim theme song and stomping to the beat. GIR in doggy guise is walking along beside him  
  
GIR starts running in circles around Zim, squeaking  
  
GIR: The squirrels are after me! They want my taquitos!  
  
Tak runs across the street, in no disguise at all. Zim does not see her  
  
GIR: WAIT!  
  
Zim freezes and turns in place  
  
Zim: What IS it GIR?  
  
GIR: It's our friend!  
  
Zim: EH?  
  
GIR: Y'know ... the juice ... poopy ... sucky guy...  
  
Zim: Erm ... could you describe him?  
  
GIR: Staring directly behind Zim Well, he's a ... a little taller than you, 'cause he got them lil' sandals ... an he's got a basket-hat ... I bet he puts fruits in it...  
  
GIR starts shaking violently  
  
GIR: AN HE GOT A BIG SHINY SWORD! An he gonna cut you up!  
  
Zim: A fruits basket? Big shiny sword? Wait! I think I know ... that Filthy- Juice person...  
  
A voice from behind him startles Zim  
  
FJST: Sucker.  
  
Zim whirls at the voice. Filthy Juice-Sucker Tim stands there  
  
Zim: Huh? Ya!  
  
FJST has not been paying attention. He looks up  
  
FJST: Yeah?  
  
Zim: TIM! You a ... you're here for a ... revenge, right?  
  
FJST: Yeah, pretty much.  
  
They stare at each other  
  
Another voice behind him causes him to whirl around again  
  
Tak: Why is he still conscious?!  
  
Zim: Wha- Whirls, falls down TAK! Pointing an accusing finger How did you SURVIVE?!  
  
Tak: What? No hello? Just questions?!  
  
Zim: Oh, eh, sorry. Hello.  
  
Tak: RRRRRRR-AGGGH!!  
  
Tak kicks Zim hard across the face. He flies some and skids across the ground. His hair is mussed and one of his contacts is lost  
  
Zim: Uh ... OW. You will...  
  
Tak: I was LEFT, FLOATING in the emptiness of SPACE for MONTHS!  
  
Tak walks up to Zim, and kicks him hard again  
  
Tak: There was NOTHING but my computer counting down the time I had before I expired from the cold!  
  
Tak: No thanks to your STUPID robot's MEDDLING, Mimi was nothing more than a hyperactive TRASHCAN! It ruined the controls to my ship!  
  
Tak puts one huge, heavy boot on Zim's head, smooshing it against the pavement  
  
GIR: Nooooo! Master! Why they hurt you?  
  
FJST draws his sword and cuts GIR in two  
  
GIR: Aw ... I'm ... Falls in half - starts crying  
  
Zim: GIR! Nooooo!  
  
Tak: Now NO ONE can help you, ZIM!  
  
Zim grabs a hold of her foot, and, throwing her to the ground, uses her momentum to lurch to his feet to try and escape  
  
FJST: I don't think so, Zim.  
  
Zim: Wha- Zim loses his balance whilst running  
  
FJST: There's no escape for you!  
  
FJST draws his sword from its sheath at INCREDIBLE speed, connecting it with Zim's stomach area. His momentum carries him past Zim, who blinks and stares forward stupidly  
  
Zim: Wark! Falls to his knees Organs ... feel all woozily...  
  
FJST: Sheathing his sword It's all right; I used the flat of the blade.  
  
Zim gasps, clutching at his Squeedilyspooch, and then collapses, unconscious  
  
As Zim passes out, the screen fades out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade In, as Zim begins to regain consciousness  
  
Scene has changed to the interior of FJST's ship. Zim is bound, hand and foot, suspended by snake-like conduits a meter in the air  
  
Zim wrestles with his restraints, but can do nothing hanging, bound as he is. He struggles more, but to no avail  
  
FJST: Don't even bother, COWARD!  
  
Zim: Angrily ZIM IS NO EARTH MEAT-BEAST!  
  
FJST slaps a hand to his forehead  
  
Zim: Awkwardly Oh ... coward ...oh, well ... I KNEW THAT!  
  
FJST: Sighing How could you have ever destroyed my master?  
  
Zim's eyes squeeze shut as he thinks hard about it  
  
Zim: I know the answer to this one! I squooshed him during Operation Impending Doom One!  
  
FJST: I KNOW that, I was being rhetorical! I didn't expect you to ANSWER that!  
  
Zim: Confused Didn't want ... answer? But ... WHY?  
  
FJST: I was trying to understand HOW it could have been YOU!  
  
Zim: But ... you ... RRRRRRAAAWWWR! Your talk-y stupid-y like Dib!  
  
FJST glares at Zim, unflinching  
  
FJST: ... talk-y ... stupid-y?  
  
Zim glares back  
  
Zim: You heard me...  
  
Cut to camera over FJST's eyes  
  
FJST: RRRR...  
  
Cut to camera over Zim's eyes  
  
Zim: RRRR...  
  
Cut to camera over FJST's eyes  
  
FJST: RRRR ... EAGH! You have NO power over me! I DEFEATED YOU!  
  
Zim: Not breaking gaze You defeated NOTHING, Juice-Sucker. I'm still here, and here I will stay!  
  
FJST: Evil grin You're right about that.  
  
Zim: RREEEEERRRR ... You know what I meant!  
  
FJST grimaces, and waves a claw. The restraints holding Zim tighten, and stretch Zim  
  
FJST: Well, enjoy your pain, I'm off for some more ... juice.  
  
FJST hurls a half-full box of juice at Zim, and it splashes over him, causing his skin to sizzle  
  
FJST exits  
  
Zim, of course, remains, sizzling mildly, and cursing FJST under his breath, his teeth on edge from the pain of his restraints and the uncomfortable burning sensations caused by the juice  
  
Scene cuts from Zim to FJST, who walks down the hall, looking irritated  
  
An electronic voice notifies him of Tak's arrival  
  
Electronic Voice: Sir, Tak has arrived.  
  
FJST's mood lightens a great deal. He smiles and changes direction, heading towards his ship's dock  
  
Tak emerges from the landing craft and smiles upon seeing FJST. Her antennae twitch happily  
  
FJST: SO, what was it you needed on earth?  
  
Tak: Oh, just some stuff. Some things I left behind on my last visit here.  
  
FJST: Like what?  
  
Tak sidles past FJST, and the camera slides along with her  
  
Tak: Secretively Oh, you'll find out.  
  
FJST follows behind Tak curiously, and they disappear down a corridor  
  
Fade Out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade In  
  
Tak and FJST are standing before Zim, who has fallen unconscious again, from suspension and juice-splashy torture. A line above his is steadily dripping juice on his head, causing him to twitch, and his head to steam  
  
Tak and Filthy Juice-Sucker Tim exchange words in raised voices  
  
Tak: ...but after all this time, it's too quick an end then he deserves!  
  
FJST: The Tallest said so themselves, he does not die easily. He has been lucky in the past, he will be lucky again if given half a chance.  
  
Tak: But it will mean NOTHING if he doesn't suffer...  
  
FJST: He HAS suffered. I tightened the restraints enough he won't be able to use his limbs for a while, and we magnetically sealed his Pak, so he'll suffocate if given long enough. He won't even regain consciousness.  
  
Tak: But don't you care about MY feelings? He caused me unspeakable SUFFERING!  
  
FJST: Raised eyebrow Don't be selfish. He has caused problems for the ENTIRE Irken Empire. He should be destroyed swiftly, decisively. He does not deserve existence.  
  
Tak, fuming, turns to leave  
  
FJST: Tak...  
  
Tak: How can you treat me so kindly through everything, and then neglect this one thing, the most important for me? He caused me suffering, and I want to see him suffer in turn.  
  
Tak turns the dial to increase juice flow onto Zim's head. Zim twitches a little  
  
Tak tosses her head and storms out  
  
Zim: Urrrrrrgggugle...  
  
FJST sighs, and stares at the unconscious Zim. He makes a rude gesture, turns, and walks out after Tak  
  
Zim wearily raises his head, watching FJST's back as he leaves, and smiles a weak, but victorious smile  
  
Fade out  
  
  
  
End of Scene 4 


	5. Scene 5

Episode 106 a/b: Romancing the Tim  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: Finally finishing up all of the fics that had been on hiatus. FINALLY.  
  
Scene 5  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Opens on Zim floating in a tube of ... something. He is talking to himself  
  
Zim: I'm trapped. I've got to get out of here. They're going to destroy me...  
  
Another Zim appears, confronting the one who appears to be floating  
  
Zim: What did you say?  
  
Floating Zim: I can't stay here. I must run ... I must get out of here...  
  
Zim slaps Floating Zim across the face  
  
Zim: You can't get out. Your end is near.  
  
Zim slaps Floating Zim again  
  
Floating Zim: Why are you so cruel? What have I ever done to you?  
  
Zim: Slap Everything. You ruined my life. Slap Everything would have been wonderful without you. Slap If you had never interfered, I would be ... better ... than now.  
  
Floating Zim: But I ...  
  
Zim slaps Floating Zim repeatedly, back and forth  
  
Zim wakes up alone, suspended by cables. He takes a deep breath, and realizes he can breathe  
  
Zim groans, his head covered in bruises, and activates his spider legs, using them to cut himself free  
  
Zim falls to the floor of the spacecraft  
  
Groaning with each step, he drags himself out of the room with his spider legs  
  
Bright lights flash and alarms go off around him as he drags himself to the ships dock and hauls himself inside  
  
Zim activates the pod's engines and autopilot, and slumps back in the chair  
  
The small craft exits the docking bay and flies towards earth, and his base, while FJST's ship flies in the opposite direction  
  
Camera follows Zim in his ship as he heads back towards earth, then turns back to FJST's ship  
  
Tak is standing at a view port, watching Zim's escape  
  
Camera pushes through the view port, into the room  
  
Tak is standing with her arms crossed, her face and eyes blank. Filthy Juice Sucker Tim is standing behind her, practicing the downward swing with a training sword  
  
Tak: So that's it? We let him go?  
  
FJST: Yes.  
  
Camera focuses on Tak, and she stiffens  
  
FJST: Without pause He will not forget this. He must accept us as a threat to him.  
  
FJST's eyes appear to focus for a moment, but his swings remain rhythmic  
  
FJST: ...and we will return, again and again, to catch him off-guard, and bring him close to destruction, but allow him to escape each time.  
  
Tak: And... ?  
  
FJST: Camera slowly zooms in on FJST as he speaks He will become paranoid. He may do your job for us and destroy himself.  
  
Camera fades so that FJST's face is transparent over Zim's ship as he makes planet-fall  
  
FJST: We will haunt his every waking moment. From this day forth, we shall monitor his every movement, point out every flaw in his guise, and attempt to expose him at every opportunity. Stops in mid-swing, turns to Tak So long as we are together, he has no hope of survival; whether by our hand or his own, he will be destroyed.  
  
Eerie silence follows, and FJST's image vanishes  
  
We see only Zim's escape craft as he enters the earth's atmosphere  
  
The hull of the craft glows red, and Zim crash-lands in his front yard  
  
Zim falls out of the craft and crawls up the sidewalk towards his house  
  
FJST (O.S.): Things will never be the same...  
  
The front door opens and the Robo-Parents roll out  
  
Robo-Parents (Together): Welcome home son!  
  
FJST & Tak's laughter are heard in the background as Zim drags himself into the house and the door closes behind him  
  
Fade out  
  
Roll End Credits  
  
End Scene 5  
  
Episode End  
  
A/N: I'm really disappointed with how this episode and Terrible Turkey Day ended. It took far too long to finish, and I lost the spark that I had carried when I originally wrote them.  
  
It'd be great to get a second opinion for when I'm writing these things, someone who thinks like me :P who can help me write these. Lord Timothy is great, but we pretty much work separately.  
  
LOL - what am I saying. We work together all the time. I dunno what I'm talking about. I've got a lot on my mind, what with turning 18 ... mmm ... yesterday, and High School's end being only a semester away. Someday I'll go back and rewrite this, I could have done it a lot better, I really could have. 


End file.
